A Heart Unfolds
by schitz0asian
Summary: Draco is infatuated with the little Weasley. He never noticed her before or even bothered to remember her name, but he's noticing now...
1. In Which They Meet

Harry ran his hand through his spiked black hair nervously. It was just a stupid habit of his that he wanted to break.  
  
"So you're just breaking up with me?" a beautiful red head with tears brimming her eyes asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all that seemed to pass Harry's lips.  
  
"So am I," she replied harshly.  
  
The flaming girl grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the library. Her eyes were so blurred that she hadn't seen the tall boy with the seductive blonde in front of her. She ran smack dab into his hard chest.  
  
"Oof," she squeaked.  
  
"Watch it," the voice snarled.  
  
She wiped her eyes dry of tears furiously. This was a bad day to mess with Ginny Weasley. Her brandy colored eyes shot up to meet his gaze angrily. She hissed. The blonde girl retreated a little.  
  
"Draco... Let's go," she pleaded.  
  
"No one's stopping you, Pansy," Draco sneered, his gaze still fixed on the girl in front of him.  
  
Ginny almost snorted out loud. What kind of names were Draco and Pansy? Their parents must have been on drugs when they named them.  
  
"Well!" Pansy huffed and stormed away.  
  
Ginny decided to follow her actions in the opposing direction.  
  
"Hey! Girl!" Draco called out.  
  
Ginny's cheeks flamed wildly, adding to her natural blush. She violently turned around, staring at him from head to toe. He had sleek blonde-white hair, cold gray eyes, a nice build, and six foot five at least. Little did she know, he was studying her, too. She had long red hair up to her waist, angry cognac eyes, various ear piercings, petite and about five foot six. The only thing really petite about her was her arms, legs and waist, though he couldn't tell because her robes were bigger one too many sizes.  
  
"Yes?" she glared.  
  
"Aren't you going to apologize?" he snarled.  
  
"No," she simply stated.  
  
"No? You don't seem to know who I am," Draco drawled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I DON'T CARE!" she yelled.  
  
Draco didn't even flinch. They were about five feet away from each other. He advanced towards her. She didn't even budge.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked with more venom then intended.  
  
"Don't remember? I'm surprised," she clucked.  
  
Draco was immediately drawn to this feisty, open-minded, loud mouthed, obnoxious girl. When he didn't answer, she threw up her hands in frustration and began to walk away. He rapidly seized her wrist.  
  
"What?" she screamed.  
  
Her voice echoed off the stonewalls.  
  
"Why haven't I seen you before?" he asked.  
  
"Because you're blind," she retorted childishly.  
  
"Watch it, girl," he warned.  
  
"Is that a threat?" she looked amused.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is," he replied coolly.  
  
"Well why don't you just shove that right up your arse!" she yelled.  
  
He just cocked an eyebrow up at her.  
  
"I just want to know why I've never met you before," Draco smirked.  
  
"You have. You've insulted my family and me. I've changed, to say the least. You've just never paid any attention until now," she said, obviously bored.  
  
"I see," he answered.  
  
"And I do know who you are, Malfoy," she sneered.  
  
"Watch your mouth," he hissed as he slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Or else what? You're going to hit me?" she whispered angrily.  
  
"Actually-" Draco began.  
  
"Get off her Malfoy!" a voice boomed. 


	2. Sweet Revenge

Draco and Ginny both turned to face the source of the voice. It was Harry Potter. All of a sudden, Ginny cupped Draco's cheeks and roughly kissed them with all the passion and fire she had. Draco was shocked to say the least, but recovered quite quickly until he felt a fist blow into his face.  
  
"You bastard!" Ginny yelled at Harry as Draco stumbled clumsily to the floor.  
  
She scrambled to Draco's side almost immediately.  
  
"Virginia?" Harry whispered.  
  
"What?" she questioned irritably.  
  
Ginny took out a handkerchief and gingerly dabbed on the cut with the blood seeping out. Draco winced in pain.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry questioned angrily.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping him," she snapped furiously.  
  
Harry was taken aback. Draco was at loss for words for once in his life. Ginny just grinned at Draco and winked.  
  
"Let's get you back," Ginny mumbled, attempting to get Draco to stand.  
  
For some reason or another, he went along with her scheme. When they were out of earshot and sight of Harry, Draco stopped her.  
  
"What was that for? What ties do you have with Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Harry and I just broke up," she muttered.  
  
"Oh... I see," Draco was getting interested.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"Do tell," he gestured.  
  
She sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Harry's head over heels for Cho Chang, obviously. It wasn't smart to be the rebound, but I was, none-the-less. He and I got together four months ago when school started. He's still infatuated with her. She decides to give him another chance now. He breaks up with me. No big deal," she said as she held back some emerging tears.  
  
"What a jackass," Draco muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it," she mumbled.  
  
They both locked gazes. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of bottled violence as his gray ones were empty, just searching for something.  
  
"Drakie!" Pansy's voice screeched.  
  
They both flinched as if in physical pain. Draco had a devious idea brewing in his head.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.  
  
"Er... I guess," she replied uneasily.  
  
He abruptly hoisted her up with her back against the stonewall as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth found her's in a matter of seconds. He hadn't noticed before, but she tasted distinctively of cinnamon and whipped cream once his tongue found itself into her tempting mouth. They heard a loud gasp.  
  
"Draconus Lucius Alexander Malfoy! I'll make sure your father hears about you snogging... strays," Pansy sniffed.  
  
Yet despite her annoyingly high voice, they were oblivious of their surroundings. They were too caught up in the moment and too caught up with each other.  
  
"Draco! You never listen!" Pansy screeched and stomped her foot for emphasis on her blatant annoyance.  
  
This time, Ginny broke away and faced Pansy with anger seething in her malicious tone.  
  
"Would you shut you trap? Some of us are busy," she glared.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pansy shrieked.  
  
They had already gone back to their previous activity.  
  
"Well! The nerve!" Pansy muttered.  
  
Pansy stalked away angrily, as planned. Yet, they still hadn't separated. Draco felt electricity jolt through his being and fireworks explode right before his eyes. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart, their breaths ragged and wild.  
  
"I've got to go," she murmured softly when she caught her breath.  
  
Draco gently set her down on her two feet.  
  
"Meet me at the Astronomy tower," Draco smirked.  
  
"And I would do that because?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Draco was surprised, thought his facial expressions didn't reveal a blessed thing.  
  
"Because I want a replay. Tonight. Twelve," Draco said, dropping the smirk.  
  
"We'll see," Ginny replied, patting his cheek and coyly walking away, swishing her hips and knowing that he was looking after her.  
  
Draco just blinked. He always loved a challenge. Especially one like her. 


	3. Almost, But Not Quite

At precisely twelve o' clock, Draco still found himself alone at the Astronomy Tower. As twelve fifteen rolled by, Draco lost hope, Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a gothic looking Ginny. She had on a black skirt that reached her ankles, tight black sweater and black combat boots laced up on the back. Her pale skin emitted a soft glow and her long red hair draped down to frame her heart shaped face.  
  
"Hello," Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hello. What's with the ensemble?" Draco questioned.  
  
"This is who I am. This is how I can express it," Ginny replied defensively.  
  
"Oh. wow." Draco stared openly.  
  
"Statement, compliment or insult?" she asked.  
  
"Compliment," he answered, not skipping a beat.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
Ginny quickly scanned the area. Well-lit environment, forest green blanket spread across the stone floor and the main course.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Draco asked.  
  
"Lead on," Ginny grinned mischievously.  
  
Draco swiftly floated over to the door and with a soft clink, locked it. He rapidly turned over to where she stood, facing him at a 90 degree angle, smirking. He walked over to her and began to slip off her sweater, forcing her to face him. Under it, bore a translucent lacy black bra. He quickly got rid of that, letting her creamy breast spring free. He practically tore off the offending skirt and threw it on top of the pile. Draco was about to start on her black silk panties until she held her hand up, gesturing him to stop.  
  
"I'm ahead of you. You get rid of some things," she stated.  
  
He willingly obliged. Draco stripped himself of his velvet green robe and black dress shoes. He was completely nude under that. Ginny's eyes raked over his body. Perfectly tanned chest, beautifully sculpted to perfection muscles, firm biceps and a blatantly obvious erection. Very pleased, she placed her hand in the middle of his chest and grazed her lips along his, not giving him enough time to capture them. He groaned in irritation.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," she mumbled into his ear huskily.  
  
"Fuck patience," he muttered.  
  
Ginny placed gentle butterfly kisses along his neck down to his collarbone. Her hand moved down his chest and grasped onto his manhood. He licked his lips and moaned deep in his throat in anticipation. Her hand stroked his shaft and squeezed it lightly. He shut his eyes as they rolled back.  
  
"You did bring the muggle contraceptive, right?" she questioned softly.  
  
His eyes shot open in realization. Draco mentally kicked himself. His gray eyes penetrated her cognac ones, pleading.  
  
"Maybe next time then," she murmured, kissing his cherub lips.  
  
"I'll use a spell!" he pleaded.  
  
"Spells for this have a lower chance of preventing pregnancy than the muggle way, which is bad enough," she said.  
  
"Please!" he resorted to begging.  
  
"No," she stated firmly.  
  
"You can't leave me like this!" pointing to his southern region.  
  
"Want a bet?" she questioned, cocking her eyebrow up in amusement.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"One question, Draco. If you impregnate me, would you take care of the kid?" she asked.  
  
He stayed silent and his eyes averted to the ground.  
  
"I didn't think so," she mumbled.  
  
She pushed Draco away and began to get dressed again.  
  
"Can you meet me here next week then? Same place, same time?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't even know what I'll be doing tomorrow, much less next week. I don't make arrangements I can't keep and this would be one of them. Hell, I could have a new guy in my bed by tomorrow night," she grinned.  
  
Draco recoiled in anger. He swore to himself that he would murder any guy with his bare hands if they even touched her. Much to his annoyance, it was his jealousy talking.  
  
"Just. try?" he reduced to pleading once more.  
  
"We'll see. Remember, this never happened," she smiled.  
  
What? Was this girl for real? A girl with no commitments or strings attached? Every single male's dream.  
  
"Okay," Draco replied, beginning to slip on his robe.  
  
"Bye," she said. 


	4. Jealousy and Romance Arise

Before he could reply, she was gone. When he got fully dressed, he jogged down the stairs of the Astronomy tower before hearing a faint giggling and soft murmurs. He crept to where the voices were. He peeked over the corner, hoping to deduct some points. After all, he was Head Boy. What he didn't expect to see was Ginny with some unknown boy standing alone in the corridor. Her finger trailed up and down the boy's forearm.  
  
"So I heard that you and Harry broke up," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. So what? You want to fill the position?" she chuckled.  
  
That made Draco's blood boil to an alarming rate. He didn't like to share and wasn't about to start now with some lanky looking wanker.  
  
"In a heartbeat. If you'll let me," the boy grinned roguishly.  
  
"Def-" Ginny began.  
  
"Sod off. She's mine," Draco snarled out from nowhere.  
  
"Draco?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't know she was taken. I'll just be on my way then," the guy sputtered.  
  
"I'm not. Terry?" Ginny poked around uselessly.  
  
He was already gone. She angrily spun around and faced Draco, her face crimson red.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" she burst.  
  
Draco was, yet again, taken aback by this feisty witch.  
  
"You don't own me, you know? I can date whomever I want or please so back the fuck up!" she screamed.  
  
Before Draco could reply with some witty comment, they were rudely interrupted.  
  
"Who's there?" Filch's voice boomed.  
  
Draco instinctively seized Ginny's hand ad began to lead her to the Slytherin dungeons so they could resume with their stimulating one-sided conversation. That, however, was not Ginny's plan.  
  
"Let go of me!" she whispered harshly.  
  
He just ignored her complaints. She jerked her wrist around violently. Out of nowhere, she just bit hit pale hand that was now imbedded with teeth marks.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed loudly.  
  
She ran off as quickly as she could to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Sugar quills," she murmured to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
The Fat Lady curtsied sophisticatedly and automatically swung open. As she passed the common room, a handsome man was sitting on the red loveseat, waiting for her return.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Dean," Ginny replied.  
  
"I heard that you and Harry are over," he said, almost hinting something.  
  
'News sure travels fast around here,' she thought annoyingly to herself.  
  
"Yeah. We are. Why?" she smiled.  
  
"I'd like to go out with you," he grinned.  
  
"That'd be great, Dean," she smirked.  
  
Dean was kind of short at five foot five. He had unruly spiky brown hair. His body was flawless from what the naked eye could see, not that she would know. He had chocolate brown eyes and cherub lips.  
  
"Maybe this weekend at Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," she answered while stifling a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" he questioned.  
  
"Very," she replied.  
  
"Well, then. You better get to sleep. Good night," he said as he walked toward her.  
  
"Night," she muttered.  
  
Dean gave her a light kiss on her forehead that made Ginny think disgustedly that it felt oddly like the ones that her brothers gave her when she was a kid. She slowly climbed up the stone stairs leading to the sixth year dormitories. Everything was fuzzy through her sleep deprived mind. She flopped lazily down onto the springy bed and closed her eyes. 


	5. Marriages and ExBoyfriends

The morning sun hit Ginny full force. The light flooded her glazed from sleep brown eyes as they gently fluttered open. She yawned obnoxiously as she got up, receiving a few string of poorly made obscenities from her roommates. Ginny had definitely changed over the summer. She knew it and the rest of the male population knew it. She stretched her arms lazily above her head. Ginny rapidly took a lukewarm shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white blouse neatly pressed under her robe and her Gryffindor colored tie. She slipped into her loose fitting black sneakers over her knee length gray socks and tied a tight knot. She ran a brush through her thick hair and grabbed her bag to start off the day and get into the Great Hall. When she reached the common room, Dean stood there with a model perfect smile, waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Ready?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, with a fake cheery smile.  
  
Dean took a hold of her black bag like a gentleman and easily juggled his bag that was slung carelessly on his left shoulder. He held a strong yet gentle grasp on her thin hand. As they walked into the Great Hall together, hand in hand, heads automatically turned to them, but conversations never wavered. They both walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other. Ginny could feel a pair of stormy gray eyes boring into her back, but she refused to acknowledge it.  
  
"She should be with me," Draco thought jealously.  
  
"Hey! Draco!" a voice called out.  
  
"Hey, Zabini," Draco muttered, not turning to even face the boy.  
  
Blaise Zabini was a 7th year Slytherin with beach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that girls would swoon endlessly over. Those were only some of the reasons why he and Draco automatically clicked as friends, aside from their sarcasm, bitter cynicism and their oh-so wonderful wit that was as sharp as blades.  
  
"Virginia's got a new puppy? Already?" Blaise exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't know you fancied her," Draco mumbled.  
  
"Right Draco. Just like every other guy isn't waiting for a chance with her. Damn. I was going to ask her out, too," Blaise sighed.  
  
That innocent, or not quite so innocent comment made Draco's blood boil. Why was everyone trying to take her away from him? Why was he even thinking about her? Why did she have him so captivated? Why did she have to be a damned Weasley out of all things? Suddenly, the sounds of wings flapping filled the air as owls came swooping down. He wasn't expecting anything so he went back to eating his meal. He was surprised that an official looking bird handed a thin letter to him. It was his father's bird. The Malfoy crest was inscribed into the wax that was in a forest green color on the back. He peeled it off as the bird flew away. It read:  
  
To Draco,  
  
I have found you a suitable wife. Despite her house, she's perfect for you. She was the Lord's choice for you. Her name is Virginia Weasley. She's a Gryffindor. Her father and I have conducted in come business and both had decided that it would be best if our families had been brought together by our offspring. That is where you and Virginia come in. Don't disappoint me or you will regret it. More information will be owled to you soon.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco reread the letter two more times before understanding it fully. He looked up, not at all surprised at seeing a pair of confused cognac eyes staring at him. Obviously she had received the letter also.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong?" Blaise asked.  
  
"What? Oh. Nothing's wrong," he replied.  
  
"Right. And I'm the king of England. Don't lie to me," Blaise warned.  
  
"I'm. betrothed to Ginny," Draco said softly.  
  
"Yeah, right," Blaise grinned roguishly.  
  
Draco shoved the letter into his face. Blaise quickly scanned through the letter before letting out a low whistle of approval.  
  
"You lucky beast. I heard that she's a wild one in the sack," Blaise noted.  
  
"And she's all mine," smirked.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was about to burst out crying. The letter had decided and ultimately summed up her entire future. Though not nearly as volatile or demanding as his letter, it all came down to the same conclusion. She was marrying Draco Malfoy out of all people. She never thought of a future with him. She couldn't commit to one person for the rest of her life. Her longest relationship was four months, which was with her childhood crush, Harry.  
  
"Gin? You okay?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Just peachy," she mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"It's almost time for class. Want to go?" he questioned worriedly.  
  
She just nodded numbly. Ginny excelled at Herbology and Potion Making so she took advanced classes with the seventh years and her entire schedule was changed. As of that year, the Gryffindors had Herbology, Potions and Divination with the wretched Slytherins and she was just damned cursed to be stuck with them at two out of three classes. She hadn't even realized that she had moved until she saw Professor Sprout at the doorway to Green house 12, watching all the students pour in. Everyone scurried to his or her assigned seats. As the class settled down, Professor Sprout began.  
  
"Today, we're working on a dangerous plant called the Siter. Instructions will be given as I read aloud the partners. Everyone will be grouped into three's. They are as followed: Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnigan at table one. Dean Thomas, Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle at table two. Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe at table three. Draco Malfoy, Virginia Weasley and Harry Potter at table four," Professor Sprout droned on.  
  
Ginny didn't hear anything after that. With all the people to be grouped with, she gets her lousy ex-boyfriend and her soon to be husband.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" she thought nastily.  
  
Everyone began to get together at his or her table. She lazily strolled over to the fourth one where Harry and Draco were already occupying. The only seat left was the one directly in the middle.  
  
"What luck," she grumbled to herself.  
  
She sat down between the two boys glaring at each other with undiluted hatred. She rolled her eyes heavenward, cursing whichever God that thought this was funny and cursed it again for its bad sense of humor.  
  
"Alright. One person has to paralyze the plant in front of you and be careful it doesn't touch your skin. Tap the dirt twice and say palido. It's a temporary paralysis spell only for plants. Keep your wand on the dirt at all times. Someone else will pluck the poisonous pink leaves off with gloves and the least partner will slice it into two halves. Any questions?" she asked.  
  
No one said a word. The only sound made was the thrashing from the three foot plant.  
  
"Good. Begin," she smiled.  
  
"I'll paralyze it then," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I'll pluck them," Harry chirped.  
  
"And I'll shred them," Draco said drearily.  
  
"Palido!" Ginny cried as her wand tapped the dirt two times and stayed immobile upon it.  
  
Harry quickly plucked the leaves off with his tan colored dragon hide gloves and set them in front of Draco. Draco slipped on his own finely tailored black dragon hide gloves, custom made to fit his thin hands and began to slice the pink plant leaves.  
  
"So. You're dating Dean?" Draco asked non-chalantly, not looking away from his task.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Ginny replied haughtily.  
  
"You know what you have to do, don't you?" Draco questioned.  
  
Ginny faltered a bit in her answer, but Draco caught it. She cursed herself for the momentary weakness.  
  
"Yes," was her soft reply.  
  
"Good. Then end it with him," he smirked.  
  
"No," Ginny stated firmly.  
  
"No? And why is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Didn't you know? I'm notoriously known for not committing to anyone for a long period of time," she answered.  
  
"But you're marrying me," he frowned, crease3s marring his delicate face.  
  
"What?" Harry shrieked.  
  
They were so caught up in their stimulating conversation that they had forgotten he was even there, working right between them.  
  
"I'm marrying Draco," Ginny said with detachment.  
  
"Why?" Harry questioned angrily.  
  
"I wasn't aware that it was any of your business, Potter," Draco stated impassively.  
  
Harry muttered a few obscenities that would have made your mother blush under his breath.  
  
"I'm not promising you anything, Draco. I'll probably cheat more often than you do," she smiled ruefully.  
  
"I don't cheat!" Draco replied defensively.  
  
Ginny snorted her disbelief.  
  
"I doubt that. Anyways, I warned you. I won't be the perfect wife. I can't cook. I don't clean and I party extensively. I won't hold you back from anything as long as it's vice versa. I'll probably rarely ever wear my wedding ring at that. Just don't expect anything I can't give. Remember that," she said.  
  
Ginny, despite her childhood, had never learned to cook and hated to clean up her room. She had most definitely changed throughout the years since the Chamber. She had fallen in love with Tom and was never again ashamed to be herself. She loved all those things she did and she wouldn't change for anyone.  
  
"I have a few conditions. A proposition if you will," Draco grinned.  
  
"And the terms are.?" Ginny prodded.  
  
"Give me until the end of the 7th year to fall in love with me and you stay faithful. If you don't, you can do what ever you please. Deal?" he questioned.  
  
Ginny was silent for a few moments, thinking it over, before answering carefully.  
  
"I guess. It's only six months, but I do get to date whomever I want during the time, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," Draco replied, thinking of all the ways he could torture her boyfriends.  
  
"No interferences from you, right?" she questioned, as if reading his mind.  
  
"No," he mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"Good," she smiled happily.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Professor Sprout assigned them ten inches of scroll explaining the proper use and the properties of the Siter due Monday. Ginny sauntered over to Dean sexily while Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, not telling them about anything until they were to go up to the Common room. He decided to only tell Hermione because Ron would blow a fuse. Draco glided over to Crabbe and, Goyle.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy's voice screeched.  
  
Draco inwardly winced as if in pain.  
  
"Yes?" he asked calmly.  
  
"What's this I hear about you marrying that Gryffindor wench?" she shrieked.  
  
"That would be my fiancé you're talking about," Draco muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"What about me?" she squeaked.  
  
"What about you?" he laughed cruelly.  
  
"Draco! How dare you speak to me that way! Wait until your father hears about this insubordination with that bint," Pansy sniffed.  
  
"Be my guest," he replied coolly.  
  
He wasn't about to tell her that his father had arranged it or that his family hated the Parkinson's with such abject animosity. All she did was huff and stomp her foot, showing her impatience. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there with a black look on their rounded faces.  
  
"I must be on my way. Good bye," Draco sneered.  
  
He walked off with his two lackeys following closely behind and leaving an aghast and dumbfounded Pansy with her jaw hung low. Most unladylike. 


	6. Meetings

"Ginny!" Draco called out.  
  
It had been two entire days since the fateful letter. She turned her body around slowly and halted in her ministrations and cocked her eyebrow up. He ran up to her still figure. She was like a porcelain doll to him.  
  
"Yeah?" she questioned.  
  
"I was thinking-"Draco began before she cut him off.  
  
"Let me guess. You thought too hard and you hurt yourself because of the massive loss of brain cells," she joked.  
  
"Haha, no. I was thinking that if you're going to fall in love with me, we have to spend a lot of time together," Draco smiled at his own reasoning.  
  
"We do," Ginny replied.  
  
"Two periods a day hardly qualifies as spending time together. We can't even talk. I meant more like this weekend at Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
"Can't. I'm going with Dean. Maybe next weekend at the Astronomy Tower or something," she suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay. See you," Draco smirked.  
  
She just smiled in acknowledgement and walked away, swishing her hips provocatively.  
  
*********  
  
It was Hogsmeade weekend and Draco sat on the plush sofa in the common room. He looked into the flames that danced along the fireplace and the ashes that crackled merrily onto the marble floor. No one was up yet so he sat there all alone. Pansy had asked him time and time again to go to Hogsmeade with her and he finally caved in. He regretted that decision the moment he said yes. She squealed in delight and counted off all the different shops she would have to visit. She droned on and he tuned her squeaky voice out. He decided that she should have been sorted into Hufflepuff because her head was full of air and nothing more. The only thing that kept him from strangling her was his self-restraint. And Azkaban. She was just an empty headed twit and the world would be much better without her. Gentle tapping on the shallow stone stairs meant that some one had roused from their slumber. He didn't really care who it was at the moment.  
  
"Draco. You're up," Blaise stated.  
  
"Obviously," he drawled.  
  
"Will you be attending Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
Draco just nodded in confirmation.  
  
"With Pansy?" Blaise continued with his interrogation.  
  
Draco just nodded again, although this time with a hint of malice and disgust on his pale features.  
  
"Good luck," Blaise said, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Thank you so much," Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome," he grinned.  
  
"Drakie!" a voice screeched.  
  
"Oh no... The spawn of Satan is up... I wasn't ready for her voice this early in the morning," Blaise complained.  
  
"At least you don't have to listen to her constant babbling all day," Draco retorted.  
  
"Hmm... You're right. Have fun, mate!" he cackled and walked out of the room and into the corridor.  
  
"Drakie! There you are! I was beginning to get worried," she sniffed in mock sadness.  
  
"That's nice," he replied distantly.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast, shall we?" Pansy questioned with cheeriness in her tone.  
  
"Sure," he said, getting up and walking out of the common room without her.  
  
As he walked down the various corridors, a few of the paintings began to wake up. A few were already up and bowing down to the young Malfoy. Two arms latched onto his own as he walked by Salazar Slytherin's portrait. A strong wave of nausea hit him as he smelled the strong French perfume used by whores and prostitutes to make them more elegant. He stopped in his tracks as he turned his head around to find some chit he had slept with a few months ago. She was in Ravenclaw. He vaguely remembered her.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked stiffly.  
  
"No, but I can help you," she whispered suggestively.  
  
"Get your filthy arms off of me and get lost," he said.  
  
The Ravenclaw huffed and stormed away, her blonde hair swishing behind her angrily. Draco rolled his eyes before another two arms grasped onto his again. He cursed his good looks.  
  
"What do you want, Pansy?" he questioned irritably.  
  
"You," she giggled.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed for patience before roughly shoving her off. She gasped in horror and pain as her bottom hit the ground and her lip protruded, trembling like she was about to cry. He couldn't wait until the day. He resumed walking, nearly gouging his eyes out at the sight before him. Ginny's back was pressed against the wall while some guy, whom he would conclude as Dean, kissed her roughly. Draco was just about to throw a hex his way before remembering the deal he made with Ginny. He walked past the oblivious couple, stalking off to the Slytherin table, plopping down next to Blaise.  
  
"Saw them, too, did you?" Blaise sighed heavily.  
  
"It's just a bit obvious, seeing that they're lip locked right next to the doors of the Great Hall," Draco replied sullenly.  
  
"It's a shame how the girl is wasted on that piece of filth," he muttered.  
  
Draco was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
*********  
  
The week passed by uneventfully. Draco saw Ginny a few times in the hall and exchanged a few letters, but nothing more. When Saturday morning arrived, he awoke at five in the morning. They had planned to meet at eleven on the seventh floor corridor in front of Barnabas' portrait. He didn't know why she had decided to change the location, but went along with it. He threw on a white wife beater and a pair of gray slacks. He slipped on a pair of black sneakers to match. He strode up to the seventh floor and to the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy where Ginny stood, her hand intertwined with Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"That was a fast change," Draco thought to himself.  
  
She immediately spotted Draco and kissed Seamus good-bye. He walked smugly away in all his Irish pride, not even realizing Draco was there.  
  
"Now... How shall we begin?" Draco asked.  
  
"Close your eyes for a second and don't open them until I instruct you to," Ginny said.  
  
He did as he was told. Ginny herself also closed her eyes and wished for a place to spend time alone with Draco. She wanted somewhere comfortable and elegant with a set dinner. She peeked at the wall through one eye through her thick lashes. A large steel door stood there. She poked Draco in the ribs lightly. He cracked one eye open and grinned at her. She ignored him and pushed open the door. The room was decorated with vanilla scented candles, a round mahogany table with two matching chairs and soft music by the Weird Sisters played in the background. On the table, there were 2 sets of silverware shining in the candle's glow on the white tablecloth that looked like it was made of satin, two plates of shrimp fettuccini alfredo, two champagne glasses and a sparkling white wine in a silver bucket filled with ice stood next to it all. The room was beautiful. White Persian carpets lied down on the floor, beige dragon hide couches lined the walls and blood red roses floated around the table. When Ginny thought of comfort and elegance, she never thought this would happen. This was beautiful and amazing.  
  
"It's cozy," Draco said, obviously used to finer dwellings.  
  
"It is, isn't it? Let's just sit down and enjoy," she suggested.  
  
He thought that they were both a bit too casually dressed for this. She had stated in her letter that this was to be casual, though. He pulled out a chair and slipped it back into place once Ginny got settled and sat down adjacent to her.  
  
"How did you know about this?" he asked, beginning a polite conversation like how his parents had done time and time again with guests.  
  
"It was used a bit back in your fifth year while Umbridge the Cow was here. We had Defense Against the Dark Art lessons here. This is the Room of Requirement, only appearing when you need something most dire," she explained.  
  
"So this is where you all went," he said.  
  
"Yeah. Not many people knew about it. Only Fred and George, really. Oh! And that cute little elf called... um... Dobby, I believe," she mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
"Dobby? He works here?" Draco questioned in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Oh! He was your house-elf, then. Harry said that he was someone else's before he came to Hogwarts, but never mentioned whom," she muttered.  
  
"I see," he drawled.  
  
They discussed their lives and such throughout the hours. He learned about her six brothers from her perspective and the rest of her family. He also learned about her first true love, a bloke named Tom Riddle. He was half muggle-born. She didn't say much about him except that he was sweet, caring and the most amazing lover. She had met him when she was eleven and continued to meet him until she was 14. She had lost her virginity to him. She had also had various other boyfriends after Tom. She had met this one boy during the summer at summer camp. His name was Jean Dufour. He attended Beauxbaton so she didn't date him for long. She had learned that his father was not as bad as everyone thought. He cared a lot about his family, but believed that acting cold and distant was the same as acting loving. He himself had lost his virtue to Pansy the Pug. She was getting on his nerve so he just did it to shut her trap only his plan backfired because that made her scream and squeal. She learned that he wanted a family when he grew up with the whole package deal: a wife, two kids, a white picket fence and a large white mansion. She snorted in laughter as he said the last priority. He just shrugged and grinned devilishly. At around nine p.m., they had to conclude their night.  
  
"Well... I guess this is good-night," Ginny murmured.  
  
"Yeah... I guess it is," Draco replied uneasily.  
  
"Night," she smiled.  
  
"Good night. Before you leave, when can I see you again?" he asked.  
  
"I've told you already, Draco. I don't tend to make promises or appointments that I can't keep," she said wearily.  
  
"I know, but I want to do this again so much," he whined with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"Me too, but I don't know when I'll be free again," she answered gently.  
  
"Tomorrow at twelve? Here?" he offered.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm dedicating my time to Seamus tomorrow because it's his eighteenth birthday," she smirked.  
  
"Oh..." was Draco's reply to that remark.  
  
"Talk to me when and if you get a date. Tell me an hour or so before the time, alright?" she questioned.  
  
"Sure," he smiled.  
  
"Okay. Bye," she departed. 


	7. Stupid Schizophrenic Bastard

Just like that, she left. He wasn't ignorant or stupid. He knew exactly what they were going to do and it angered him. He hated this whole jealousy thing and thought that it really needed to stop because it was beginning to get on his nerve. Draco jogged down the stairs to where the Slytherin dungeons were. On the way, he heard a deep voice with an Irish accent.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" the voice asked.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" a meek sound stuttered.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," the surly voice growled.  
  
Then it hit Draco. It was Seamus with Ginny. He peeked over the cement wall to find his hand grasp roughly onto her pale, freckled wrist.  
  
"Let her go," Draco demanded.  
  
"Who's there?" Seamus questioned.  
  
"Your worse nightmare," Draco answered.  
  
"Malfoy. Who are you to say how I treat my girlfriend?" he challenged.  
  
"Because she's my fiancé," Draco replied coolly.  
  
"What?" Seamus blew up.  
  
"I didn't know that you were that stupid and dense, Finnigan. I guess I gave you too much credit. You might better fit Hufflepuff," he said.  
  
"Let me go," Ginny's voice mumbled.  
  
"Or else what, huh? What are you going to do?" Seamus glared.  
  
He squeezed her wrist tighter in the palm of his hand. She winced in pain. All of a sudden, she bit his hand, much like she did to Draco before.  
  
"Fuck! You bitch!" he screamed.  
  
In retrospect, he slapped her hard across the face, imprinting his hand in her pale skin. She fell down onto the corridor floor in one fluid motion. Draco automatically impaled his arm into Seamus' stomach and a brawl erupted.  
  
"Who's there?" Snape's malicious voice called out.  
  
"Draco! Let's go!' Ginny whispered hoarsely.  
  
Draco didn't want to defy her so he gave Seamus one last blow and crept after Ginny.  
  
"I know a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. Go up that staircase and through the door at the end of the hall. It will lead you through a narrow passageway with a metallic door at the end of it. Through the door is the hall of the Gryffindor Tower. I think you will know your way from there," Draco rushed.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," Ginny smiled.  
  
"So you're free tomorrow, right?" he grinned.  
  
"Good night, Draco," Ginny chuckled as she followed his directions.  
  
"I'll get you hoodlums!" Snape threatened.  
  
Draco caught up to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before hurrying back to his own common room. Ginny smiled and continued on her way. In a matter of minutes, she found herself in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked sophisticatedly, holding a handkerchief out.  
  
"Sugar quills," she whispered.  
  
The Fat Lady curtsied and swung open. Once she walked into the common room, she found herself face to face with none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," he mumbled.  
  
"Hi," she replied cautiously.  
  
"How is everything?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Hectic. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Good, I guess. I miss you a lot, though," he muttered.  
  
"Um... okay," she smiled faintly, nodding her head absently.  
  
"Yeah.." was all he could come up with.  
  
"How's Cho?" she questioned, for a lack of better conversation.  
  
"I don't know. We broke up a week ago," Harry said ruefully.  
  
"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Ginny murmured.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Can you please give me another chance?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
She was taken aback by his sudden change of topic, but recovered quickly.  
  
"I- I can't. I'm seeing someone. Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
She could practically hear his heart break in two when his hopeful face fell. Now only if she could see it, too...  
  
"Who?" he managed to croak out.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am. Don't asked questions that you don't want answers to," Ginny informed him.  
  
Harry slammed her thin body forcefully into the common room wall. Ginny was surprised to say the least and a bit hurt.  
  
"Tell me," Harry snarled.  
  
This wasn't like Harry at all. Usually, he was a kind, caring and conservative teddy bear that you loved to huddle with, but Harry was pissed and didn't accept any shit.  
  
"My betrothed," Ginny managed to whimper.  
  
"Draco?" Harry questioned.  
  
Ginny just nodded silently, staring at the floor and burning holes through it. It wasn't like Harry to have an angry nature or a jealous streak.  
  
"I'll kill him," Harry assured her.  
  
"No! Please... Don't," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"The come back to me, if only for one night," Harry begged.  
  
Ginny went through a mental conflict in her mind. If she willingly went with Harry for even one night, she would be cheating on Draco. If she didn't... Well, she didn't want to think of the possibilities. Ginny nodded her head glumly in approval. Harry's emerald eyes began to shine with happiness.  
  
"Great! Tomorrow night at seven in the Astronomy Tower," Harry grinned.  
  
Again, she just nodded mutely. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran up to the boy's dormitory. She wiped her mouth of his essence childishly and swiped the back of her hand onto the common room couch. She stared into the direction in which he had gone.  
  
"Stupid schizophrenic bastard," she grumbled under her breath before heading off to sleep. 


	8. Meet the Parents

Ginny woke up, rejuvenated and a bit sullen as thoughts from the night before came rushing back. She threw on her clothes and gently ran her comb through her hair after taking a quick shower. It was only about seven in the morning so no one was up yet. She silently crept out of her dorm room and into the common room and plopped down onto the couch, picking up her books along the way. This was going to be a long day...  
  
Meanwhile, the faintest stirring came from Draco. A light tapping sound came from the window. He slowly cracked one eye open and glared at the raven perched upon the windowsill. He yawned and sat in an erect position, smoothing back his hair carefully. He walked over to the window and let the exquisite bird fly in. It held out his leg, motioning with its beak for him to take the envelope attached. He picked it up and turned it over. The Malfoy crest was on the green wax that sealed the contents. The bird flew away without receiving payment. Draco walked back to his bed and shut the curtains for precaution. He peeled back the wax and unfolded the paper.  
  
To Draco:  
  
I must see you in Malfoy Manor in no less than five minutes after you have read this. I expect you to bring Virginia along. We have to discuss the wedding. Her mother and father will also be here. There will be a carriage waiting for you outside of Hogwarts. We will be waiting in the study.  
  
Lucius  
  
He threw the paper into the trashcan and immediately began to get dressed. In a matter of seconds, he was dressed and his hair was immaculately done. He raced out of the dungeons and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. As luck would have it, Ginny was just sneaking out from the portrait as the Fat Lady chastised her for leaving so early.  
  
"Ginny!" he called out.  
  
Her head shot up and her lips broke into a small grin. Despite his anxiousness, his lips curled up involuntarily.  
  
"We have to go. Our parents are waiting for us in Malfoy Manor," he rushed.  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"Marriage," he simply stated.  
  
Ginny nodded and she followed him to the gates of the entrance. A large brown stagecoach with a dashing white stallion was situated a few yards away. Draco pushed open the gate and headed toward the coach. The windows were covered with thick wine colored velvet that draped down elegantly. He pulled open the golden handle and held out an arm to help her in. She grasped his forearm and heaved herself into the small space. She sat on one side and he sat adjacent to her. Their knees brushed up against each other due to the lack of space. The horse sped off into the direction of Malfoy Manor. Even though the manor was a few hundred miles away, they were there in seconds. They clambered out in an orderly fashion and headed to the entrance. A stone snake protruded from where the doorknob was supposed to be. Draco grabbed the snake's large fangs and pulled them down. The rickety doors creaked open and they cautiously treaded through the maze of rooms. He proceeded straight to his father's study. He lightly knocked on the mahogany wood. The door automatically opened for their entry. They both went in.  
  
The room was painted in a dark crème color. Shelves stacked upon shelves were filled with books. Hermione would have a heyday here, Ginny thought wryly. As said, her parents were there, along with Lucius and Narcissa. None of them looked very pleased about the predicament. As soon as Molly saw her only daughter, she embraced her into a tight bear hug.  
  
"I've missed you," she cooed.  
  
"I missed you, too," Ginny replied, her face tinged with red.  
  
Draco studied the scene with detached amusement. He never had open affection with his parents and subconsciously wondered what it was like to be free of all limitations. Lucius quickly rendered them out of it.  
  
"As we all know, Draco is to be married to Miss Virginia Weasley. I would suspect that you are curious about why," he stated coldly.  
  
They both nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Very well. Due to... financial problems, the Weasley's have come to us in need of guidance. All I asked was for this marriage. Despite their differences, they are pureblood. As soon as Virginia has graduated, you will be wed and be expected to reproduce. Any questions?" Lucius asked.  
  
Ginny squeaked when he said reproduction, but made no other noise.  
  
"Good. Now that everything is settled, we will retire to the banqueting hall to have some tea and a spot of breakfast. Come now," he demanded with a tone of finality in his voice.  
  
They all obeyed and followed him like lost puppies. All Ginny wanted to do was to go back to Hogwarts and be too busy to dwell in this revelation. The dining room was grand and ostentatious. Murals of Celtic Gods and Goddesses were caressing the walls. A diamond chandelier draped down in the middle of the room. Candles burnt brightly around the table. Jasmines, baby breaths, rosemary and roses were deliberately placed in the center of it all. Lucius helped his wife into a seat that was right of him as Draco slipped into the one that was left of him. He resumed his seat as head of the household. Ginny sat down next to Draco, while her mother and father were seated next to Narcissa respectively. A small pop sounded as the last chair was scraped back in. Plates of food were magicked right in front of them. Ginny watched as they all served themselves and felt as if someone were watching her. It was Lucius. His silver gaze never wavered from her face as he studied each contour. Her cheeks blushed crimson red in embarrassment. She didn't know who gave her Tom Riddle's diary. She didn't know it was he.  
  
Draco casted a quick glance at Ginny, who immediately turned red without even looking. He wondered if it was just an instantaneous quirk of hers that came periodically. After a few seconds of staring past him, she picked up a fork and placed small bits of food onto her plate without eating. She just prodded her egg uninterestedly. She wasn't overtly hungry and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts for Transfiguration, which started in a few minutes, she supposed. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I appreciate everything. I apologize, but I must get back to school. Class will be starting soon," she told them, standing up from her seat.  
  
"As do I," Draco said, repeating her actions.  
  
"Very well. Be back here at eight o' clock sharp. I believe that is when you dine. We will all have dinner and discuss the wedding plans," Lucius drawled.  
  
It was all Ginny could do to not race away as she smiled and followed Draco back to the carriage. A few moments later, they arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts. Slowly, they staggered in and headed to their respective common rooms to get their supplies. 


	9. Slytherins

For the rest of the day, Ginny's mind was in the clouds. She didn't want to go back to that mansion. Shivers still ran down her spine as she thought about it. During lunch, she poked at the fried chicken in front of her as she took tiny sips from her goblet that contained pumpkin juice. Harry kept giving her the oddest looks. Then realization dawned upon her. She was supposed to meet him tonight at the Astronomy tower, only an hour before she had to go with Draco to Malfoy Manor. She knew that she didn't have enough time to get prepared. Everyone would expect the best from her and she was not one to disappoint.  
  
"Harry. Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied, getting up from his seat.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched them with confusion. Ginny led him to a secluded classroom and partially shut the door just in case it wouldn't open from the inside. You could never tell about Hogwarts...  
  
"I can't see you tonight," she blurted, her eyes pleading for understanding.  
  
"Okay," he smiled.  
  
Okay? She was definitely not expecting an okay. She was expecting some sort of rampage on his behalf. He was blatantly a schizophrenic... First he orders her to see him and now he's being calm because she can't? There was some sort of conspiracy cast upon her...  
  
"What?" she inquired.  
  
"I said okay," he repeated as if she were slow.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"I can't be caught cheating by my new girlfriend, can I?" he chuckled.  
  
"Who would that be?" Ginny questioned with interest.  
  
"Hermione," he all but sighed as his eyes clouded over.  
  
"Ah," she stated.  
  
Ginny decided to leave him with his little masturbatory dreams. Once she opened the door, a tall stranger loomed in her mist. He was classically beautiful. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He looked so familiar...  
  
"Hello, Weasley," he drawled.  
  
Definitely a Slytherin.  
  
"Hello," she replied cautiously.  
  
"I'm Zabini. Blaise Zabini," he grinned roguishly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said off handedly.  
  
She had heard rumors about him. Yes, he was a Slytherin pureblood. He was in his seventh year. He didn't care much for the house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but still abhorred the Dream Team. He was charming and manipulative. He was cunning and slick. He was downright gorgeous.  
  
"So you're the one who has Draco's panties all tied up in a bunch," he grinned.  
  
"Didn't know he was into that," she muttered.  
  
Blaise outright laughed. Really loudly. She was afraid that he could start an earthquake with that laugh of his. His pearly white teeth shimmered underneath the light of the dim torches. She didn't exactly find anything in this predicament to be humorous in the least.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You. Now I know why he worships your alter," he winked.  
  
Ginny flushed into a bright crimson. Though she was innocent, she understood the innuendo. She had still lived with six brothers, whether or not she liked it.  
  
"He does not!" she fumed hotly.  
  
Blaise just gave her a smug self-deprecating smirk that made her wonder. He would know Draco much better than she would so who was she to ignore his nuance? He was probably as perceptive as the rest of the Slytherin house, save Pansy. Then again, Draco was very good at hiding his facial expressions, which was usually kept in a neutral stance.  
  
"How much do you know about Draco?" she queried.  
  
He peered at her cautiously, raising a brow. She was pretty, he supposed, but Draco could do so much better. At least she was a pureblood.  
  
"Enough," he replied vaguely.  
  
She frowned. What kind of answer was that? Just then, someone brushed by. She had completely forgotten that Harry was still there. He flounced off to the Great Hall, letting the doors fall shut on their own accord. A figure emerged from the shadows. It was Draco.  
  
"Zabini," he drawled.  
  
"Malfoy," he prolonged.  
  
"That was your subtle cue to leave," Draco mused.  
  
"I realized," Blaise smirked.  
  
"You're still here," he retorted.  
  
"And so I am," Blaise countered.  
  
Draco sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He gestured for Ginny to follow him. And follow him she did; like a lost puppy. She cleared her throat.  
  
"I kind of need to get to class," she whispered.  
  
"You will. All in due time," he said.  
  
"I have Potions first period. It begins in a few minutes," she frowned.  
  
"Fine. I will see you during lunch behind the tree nearest to the lake. Go on," he shooed.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but left. They never saw the slate eyes following them in their wake. 


	10. Sadism and Masochism

(A/N: Yep, yep, yep. I completely screwed up the last chapter. Whoops. I warned you that I sucked at writing and this is being written over a long period of time for each chapter and I'm too lazy to check chapters. SORRY! This is the last chapter, save the epilogue so watch out for that. Oh yeah. This is a dirty chapter. If you no like sex, you no like this. =) Okay, so I've never actually experienced it so bear with me. On va.)  
  
Everything went by in a blur. One moment she was in her Potion's class with Snape droning on about devil's snare and the next, she was in the Great Hall, having lunch. Harry and Hermione were obviously off snogging in some classroom. It was all the better. Lavender had taken to Ron, always hanging about him. At least she wouldn't have to sneak away. She could announce it, but she doubted that he would notice. After she finished her meal, she walked into the expanse of the grounds. A light sprinkling of snow spread across the acres of land, untainted. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She went and sat by the edge of the pool and took off her shoes, gently dipping her toes into the chilled water. It hadn't quite frozen over yet and Ginny knew that this was not a bright thing to do. It was just too tempting. She slithered her foot back into the moccasin and sighed heavily. What was this all about? Why did her parents have the urge to borrow money from the Malfoys of all people? Sure, they were filthy rich with so much money that they wouldn't know what to do with it, but there were still other worthy prospects. People who didn't have boys named Draco to marry off to her as reimbursement. Draco was probably the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He wasn't cute, but he was handsome. She liked single life just fine. All of a sudden, crunching noises erupted from the silence. The last thing she heard were whispers of a curse before everything went pitch black.  
  
Draco hugged his cloak closer to his body and shivered. Where was she? Sure, he didn't come as early as expected, but there was still most of the period left. He sighed, staring at the crisp white snow that was marred by his footsteps. The snow was so pure, so immaculate, so... gold? When was snow gold? Gently, he picked up the unidentified object to see that it was a necklace. A necklace, when he closely examined, had fire engine red strands of hair tangled onto it. Precisely the color of his Ginny's hair. What the hell was the meaning of this? Had she dropped her jewelry? No, she wasn't so irresponsible. Maybe the clasp broke. He checked the clasp. He was right. It had completely broken off. Then that meant that she was here. Where was she now? Was she hiding?  
  
With his wand, he cast a Locating Charm onto the necklace. No... It couldn't be... He tried a bunch of different locating charms, but they all came up with the same place. Ginny Weasley was at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes to the dim light, flooding her sight with illumination. She blinked a few times until she got used to the intrusion. The stonewalls were lined with shackles and torture and pleasure instruments. Her eyes widened at the last object sitting unobtrusively on the wall. A thin wood shelf held a very large toy, not made for kids, of course. Above the long, thick toy hung a string of beads that went from small to big. She decided that she had seen enough. She began to writhe under the manacles that she suspended from. That didn't do much good. They were charmed to restraint the prisoner so they couldn't move an inch, no matter how thin their wrists were. Blood began to pour down as the metal dug into her skin, piercing the tender flesh. She cried out in pain as something coursed through her body, starting from her fingertips and was leisurely consuming her being. She was getting weaker...  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched from a distance with a veiling charm. He smiled with maniacal glee as the poison began to drip into her body. In the muggle world, it was equivalent to the date rape drug. It would knock the person out for a few hours and was more potent than magic itself. This was just Malfoy tradition. Whenever a Malfoy man was betrothed, his father, granted he was still alive, would take the virginity of the soon-to-be wife. His father had taken Narcissa's. This would be no different. He would take his son's fiancée's virginity. What fun he would have...  
  
Draco paced a trail into the thick forest green Persian rug in his room. There must be something wrong with his wand. Yes. That was it. It had to be it. He bit his lip as a sign of agitation, hoping that it had nothing to do with the Malfoy ritual. He had completely forgotten about it. His father couldn't be that sadistic, could he? Oh bugger. Who was he kidding? It was Lucius Malfoy, the man who made people twist to his will and do anything in his power to oblige his lord. Stupid, stupid man.  
  
He growled in annoyance. He didn't know what to do. No one was going to hurt his girl. He paused and ceased his pacing. Had he just called Ginny his girl? Well, they are getting married. It was just fitting to have him call Ginny his girl. Pleased at his own reasoning, he continued pacing again. Did he go or did he stay? The million-galleon question. He gripped his wand tighter between his long fingers.  
  
He left.  
  
Lucius trailed his artistic finger, much like his son's, along Ginny's jaw. He traced her pouty lips gingerly and looked at every single freckle on her face. A glint of insanity passed through his eyes as he flicked his wand, causing the dungeon door to lock with a definitive click. This girl was a work of art. He had wanted this fiery sprite ever since the diary incident. She had a strong spirit. It took a lot of energy out of his lord to control her even then. It took a lot less energy to manipulate her parents even. What fun this would be...  
  
Draco sighed in relief. He had been able to apparate without dichotomizing himself. He ambled up the stairway to Malfoy Manor, hesitating at the gate. There was no other option. He had to go through with it. He placed his hand on the gate. It shivered before opening itself to him. He crept up the stone steps to the door, passing acres of barren land and dried yellowing grass. The manor's doors were automatically swung open to receive him. He ran down dozens of stairways and a few hidden passages before halting at a large steel titanium door. This was always verboten territory. Since he was a masochist when he was younger, he chanced a few peeks into the room. He got whipped for it, too. It was the erotic torture chamber. It was mostly used for lascivious blood play and kink like bdsm, swings and suspension. Lucius Malfoy was one salacious man.  
  
Draco tentatively twisted the door's knob. It didn't budge. With a bit more vigor, he tried again. He pressed his ear against the door, praying for some sort of assurance that his woman wasn't in there. Then again, it was likely that his father had cast some silencing spell. He screeched in infuriation at himself, his father and Ginny. He damned Ginny for making him fall in lo-lust with her. Damn her.  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, whispering the most basic unlocking charm. Nothing happened. He tried something a little more advanced. Nothing. He tried the most potent unlocking charm that he could think of. An almost silent snap answered him. He thanked Merlin that he had read through all those Dark Art books. Oh, he had to also thank the Mudblood for trying to best him in DADA. Shows her.  
  
He peeked into the room and almost screamed until everything went dark.  
  
(A/N: Again. I feel the need for shameless self-promotion. Visit my site! http:www.teenageramblings.tk Thank you!)   
  
Lucius Malfoy purred like a cat. His son was here to scrutinize the ritual. He purposely overlooked the actual reason he was here and smiled a Cheshire grin. This would be better than he had thought.  
  
"Ugh," Draco's voice groaned.  
  
"Welcome back, Draco. I'm so happy that you could be here," Lucius smirked.  
  
Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open, receiving the dusky light. He blinked a few times until his gaze landed on the nude Ginny. Antagonism and resentment passed through his eyes. He struggled to move, but he was tied to a chair. He yelled. Lucius backhanded him.  
  
"Shut up, boy!" he admonished angrily.  
  
Draco glared at the man he was forced to call father and spat onto his boots. Lucius seized his throat and closed his windpipe. His eyes were bloodshot and bordering on crazed.  
  
"I was going to let you have her as seconds, but it seems as though you'd prefer to die," he snarled. "You're such a disappointment to dear old dad..."  
  
"I... have... no... father," Draco grit out.  
  
"How dare you! I raised you and this is how you repay me?" he barked.  
  
Draco's face was turning a nasty shade of purple and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Lucius abruptly let him go. Draco coughed, willing his lungs to inhale more oxygen. When he began to breathe normally again, Lucius chuckled.  
  
"You foolish boy. Don't you dare disrespect me again," he mocked.  
  
Draco laughed at his father's ignorance.  
  
"You think that Ginny's still an innocent? You're dead wrong," he sneered.  
  
Lucius paused. He admitted to himself that he hadn't thought of that scenario rolling around. This little girl wasn't pristine anymore? Well, that was useless...  
  
"Well... Since she's of no use anymore, I'll dispose of her. But just for the sheer pleasure..." he trailed off.  
  
He pulled back his robe and revealed his lean body. He was well toned like a swimmer and was very well endowed. Draco's eyes widened to saucers when Lucius pulled Ginny from the wall and laid her down on the grimy floor. With one fluid motion, he entered her. The boy was right. She wasn't a virgin. He thrust his manhood into her repeatedly as Draco screamed for him to stop.  
  
"You fucking sadistic bastard! Get off of her!" he shouted.  
  
Lucius just laughed it off and pumped roughly into her unconscious form, enjoying the feeling of her tight sheath. In record time, he ejaculated into her, filling her with his semen. With a final groan, he spurted forth the last shot, falling upon her in a heap of sweat. Draco began to curse fluently in different languages. Dozens upon dozens of profanities flew from his mouth. He didn't even bother with euphemism. He started to move on to Italian when a loud slam reverberated in the room. Draco and Lucius turned to face the offending noise and both almost keeled over in shock.  
  
"M-My Lord," Lucius sputtered. "How did you get in?"  
  
"How dare you speak to me when not spoken to?" Lord Voldemort growled.  
  
Slap. Voldemort struck his most loyal Deatheather across the face with his bony hand. His blazing red eyes bore into Lucius', burning him. Lucius shrieked for his Lord to take mercy on him and he did when he saw Ginny Weasley sprawled along the filthy cobblestone floor like a rag doll.  
  
"How dare you treat my Queen so disrespectfully?" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Lucius apologized frantically, kissing his Lord's robe. Lord Voldemort kicked him away, marring his pale face. Lucius scampered off to a corner, not wanting to get into the way of his Lord when he was ornery and got dressed to proper etiquette. Voldemort studied the girl, gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms.  
  
"My Queen. You've been hiding from me," he cooed sadly.  
  
Despite what they thought, he loved this girl. Once upon a time, she loved him, too. Then they polluted her with those disgusting lies about how he tried to kill her. Bastards. He was saving her. Stupid Potter.  
  
"Get off of her!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Shut up, boy! Mind your mouth!" Lucius hissed, cuffing him on his temple.  
  
Draco's head swam woozily, running in and out of consciousness. The blurred images and vague mumblings didn't do much help.  
  
"Have you taught your boy how to behave yet, Lucius?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"I apologize, my lord," Lucius said.  
  
Lord Voldemort ignored his mutterings and pathetic excuses, only watching his Queen in her slumber.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he snarled.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat as a sign of hesitance.  
  
"I've drugged her," he replied uneasily.  
  
Lord Voldemort tensed, facing his soon to be dead Deatheater. He conjured up a king sized bed with green décor and silk sheets before casting the Cruciatus curse onto Lucius. He writhe and screeched on the ground, curled up into a fetal ball. Draco blinked rapidly, feeling water well up in his eyes from the blow. He saw Ginny then looked over to his father. Ha.  
  
Another bang jilted Draco out of his reverie. Damn it all to hell. It was the Dream Team with some blonde girl, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall. He willed himself back to unconsciousness with no avail.  
  
"I believe you have something of ours," Harry called out over his wand.  
  
"She's mine," Voldemort stated.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry bellowed.  
  
Lord Voldemort was completely unaffected.  
  
"Incendio!" Harry roared.  
  
Lord Voldemort's robe went up in flames. The fire licked what was left of his skin and bones, burning him to ashes. He hollered and thrashed in agony before disintegrating.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius cried.  
  
Harry held himself as well as he could before falling onto the floor. He eventually threw off the curse. He looked around, his gaze landing on Ginny. He ran over to her and wrapped her in the silk sheet. Lucius was already bound and Draco was still in the chair, glaring daggers at the Boy- Who-Wouldn't–Die. With a swish of his wrist, Dumbledore released Draco, who abruptly snatched his woman away from the bespectacled git. Harry shrugged and walked back to Hermione, holding her in his arms.  
  
Draco embraced her fragile frame, whispering sweet nothings and pleading for her to wake up. She was still breathing, but she wouldn't open her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Please wake up," he murmured.  
  
"Get away from my sister, you sodding ferret!" Ron ordered, charging toward them.  
  
"She's my fiancée, you twit," Draco spat.  
  
Ron's face flushed with animosity.  
  
"Well, you don't deserve her!" Ron retorted.  
  
"You're probably right, but I lo- damn it, like her so bugger off!" he sneered.  
  
"Well-"Ron began.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Luna Lovegood sighed wistfully.  
  
Ron visibly flinched before turning to face her. She had been following him and Lavender not so subtly for the past week. Lavender got sick of her little stalking game and left him that morning.  
  
"What?" he grit out.  
  
"Go out with me," she smiled cheerily.  
  
Ron stared at the girl as if she had turned into Fluffy.  
  
"Yay! My first boyfriend," Luna giggled.  
  
She clutched onto his forearm. He looked to Harry for assistance to no aid. He moaned. This was just his rotten luck... 


	11. Two Happy Hearts

They were all returned to the school, safe and sound. Draco and Ginny stayed at the infirmary after Dumbledore assured Draco that they would talk when Ginny was conscious. Draco left the safety of his own divan and slipped next to Ginny, enveloping her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me," he whispered.  
  
He fell asleep with their limbs tangled together like lovers.  
  
"Get off my sister!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Jeez, Weasley. You'd figure you'd get used to it," Draco growled, wincing at the bright light.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore greeted.  
  
"Morning, sir," Ginny's soft voice replied.  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny, his eyes wide with astonishment. She gave him an innocent smile, filled with mischief and a hint of confusion.  
  
"I believe we are to discuss what happened," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"What I would like to know is how you knew where we were," Draco frowned.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled as if it were some sort of joke. Draco didn't think it funny.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, with the kindness in her dear heart, went to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and told them that Ginny's hand was stuck at 'mortal peril'. They knew what was happening. I, on the other hand, still do not, but only time will tell. They came to me with Ms. Granger. We cast the Four-Point spell and it showed us on our way to Malfoy Manor. We thought there would be Deatheaters and things of the like so we invited Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. We were on our way out of the school ground when Ms. Lovegood comes along and asks to join in our journey. Of course, she came and we left. Now, here you are," he summarized.  
  
"Ah," was Draco and Ginny's simultaneous reply.  
  
"What's this about her hand?" Draco asked.  
  
"Right. We have this clock at home, which show where each member of my family is," Ginny commented.  
  
Draco nodded absently.  
  
"I thought you might like to read this," Harry prompted, handing him the Daily Prophet.  
  
Draco snatched it from his hand ungratefully and skimmed through it. He folded it back into a rectangle and handed it back. His face was whiter than any sheet.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong?" Ginny questioned worriedly.  
  
"My father. He's in Azkaban," Draco replied brokenly.  
  
Okay, so he didn't like his father much, but it was still his father. How was his mother handling this? Oh, dear Merlin... Was he going to be disowned? Would she do that to him?  
  
"Oh, Draco," Ginny whispered, holding the boy to her chest.  
  
He reveled in the sweet embrace with contentment. Ron, however, was turning into a tomato.  
  
"My baby!" a loud voice squealed.  
  
Draco was abruptly pulled aside to allow Molly Weasley to hug her only daughter. She showered Ginny with kisses.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright," she cried.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't remember all that much," Ginny flinched.  
  
Draco thought of her as lucky. He couldn't seem to be able to forget it.  
  
"What I want to know is why you chose the Malfoys for help," Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
"Oh my poor darling. Your father and I were under the Imperius. We could see what was happening, but we were unable to stop it. We really tried," Molly whimpered.  
  
"It's okay, mum," she reassured the sobbing lady.  
  
"So... I guess we don't have to marry anymore," Draco stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not," she murmured.  
  
"I think he concocted this whole plan was so you would let your guard down and succumb to him or something. I'm just angry that I didn't figure it out sooner," he growled, more at himself than anyone else.  
  
"It's okay," she guaranteed him awkwardly, not quite sure about what happened the night prior.  
  
Ginny's family, Professor Dumbledore and Harry eventually left them alone with Madame Pomfrey, who ushered them into drinking a neon green acidic looking potion that tasted absolutely foul. She told them that it healed any internal wounds that might have occurred.  
  
Six Years Later  
  
"Draco!" Ginny whined.  
  
"What?" he mocked, prolonging the word.  
  
"I want peanut butter ice cream," she pleaded.  
  
"Then go get," he told her.  
  
"We ran out yesterday," she pouted.  
  
"What am I going to do about it?" he asked.  
  
"Go buy me some," she suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, you wish, woman," he laughed.  
  
"Please, Draco!" she begged.  
  
"No," was his stern reply.  
  
"Please, please, please!" she simpered.  
  
"Get one of your endless supply of brothers to get it!" he demanded.  
  
"Fine," she glared.  
  
"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Gin?" he murmured, prodding her flat belly.  
  
She deftly ignored him.  
  
"Don't be like that, Gin," he ordered.  
  
She moved further away from him on the king sized bed.  
  
"Gin-ny!" he moaned.  
  
She studied her newly polished pink nails.  
  
"Fine! I'll get it," he relented, not wanting to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Yay!" she clapped. "While you're out, can you get some tuna, chicken, spaghetti..."  
  
He sighed. How did this woman worm her way into his mind and heart?  
  
"Are you listening, Draco?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," he hissed.  
  
"Good. We also need toilet paper, wash towels..."  
  
Stupid pregnancy. It's a shame he couldn't take it back or even remember to cast a contraceptive charm even once during their weeklong honeymoon.  
  
"Oh! Don't forget! We're going to Ron and Luna's place tomorrow for Jesse's birthday," she reminded him.  
  
"Which one is she?" he frowned.  
  
"He is their third son. Honestly, Draco. You're a horrible uncle," she reprimanded him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Shall I go fetch our dinner? Or your dinner and my snack," he smirked cheekily.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" she shrieked.  
  
"No, beautiful. Now, I'll go get the things we need and I'll be back..." he trailed off.  
  
She huffed in anger as he left.  
  
"Stupid man," she cackled, pulling out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and divulging in the creaminess of the treat.  
  
She lied back onto the pillow, allowing the sugar to rush through her. This was the life.  
  
(A/N: HA! I'M DONE! Before you even ask, they took the time to get to know each other and war broke out, blah, blah, blah. Voldemort didn't die when Harry cast Incendio. Now you can flame me.) 


End file.
